El amor hace daño
by GilbbertaGrell
Summary: Summary: Bella, lejos de tener un día normal, tiene el día más angustioso de su vida. ¿Por qué ese chico de ojos dorados la mira con preocupación? ¿Es que acaso él será el causante?AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamier: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo simplemente me divierto jugando con ellos.**

**Summary:** Bella, lejos de tener un día normal, tiene el día más angustioso de su vida. ¿Por qué ese chico de ojos dorados la mira con preocupación? ¿Es que acaso él será el causante?AU. TS.

* * *

**EL AMOR HACE DAÑO.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Me levanté temprano de la cama, hoy estaba más feliz de lo usual, y eso era realmente extraño. Yo, que siempre me levantaba de mal humor y que estaba como una hora para hacerme el ánimo de salir de la cama, estaba saltado de un lado para otro cantando una canción que sonaba por la radio.

Cuando escuché gruñidos y golpes en mi puerta, fue el momento de apagar la radio y vestirme a toda prisa. Me vestí sencillo, zapatillas, vaqueros y sudadera. Amaba la forma de vestirme, sencillo y cómodo.

Me arreglé el pelo como pude y bajé a desayunar.

-Hija, ¿Tienes que ser tan ruidosa cuando te despiertas? Es algo realmente molesto –Me gruñó papá.

Escondí una risita, ya que lo había despertado con tanto ruido.

-Lo siento papá –Le sonreí y le di un beso en la mañana para que alegrara un poco la cara.

-Está bien, cariño, pero no vuelvas a hacer –Prácticamente rogó.

Esta vez me reí abiertamente.

Y esta no era yo, era una extraña que se había introducido en mi cuerpo. Porque yo nunca reía por la mañana.

-¿Dónde está mamá? –Pregunté extrañada de que no estuviera por la cocina mimando a Charlie.

Charlie se encogió sus hombros.

-Se habrá dormido –Fue su inteligente respuesta.

Sacudí mi cabeza, mamá jamás se dormía.

-Papá, despídeme de ella, que llego tarde –Le dije –Nos vemos luego –Le despedí y cogí mi mochila.

Cuando iba saliendo escuché un grito de mi padre. Eso me hizo reír, seguro que iba a despertar Reneé y ella le gruñó con su buen despertar.

Arranqué el coche y me dirigí hacia la escuela.

Hoy no hacía frío, y era extraño, ya que Forks era un lugar en el que habitualmente llovía y hacía mucho frío. Demasiado para una persona como yo.

Tarde como unos diez minutos en coche, no estaba muy lejos, pero mi pequeño cacharro iba algo lento. Había pensado en varias ocasiones que podía ir andando, pero lo había desechado nomás pensarlo, si el coche era lento, yo lo era aún más.

Aparqué en el primer lugar que encontré y bajé rápido, encontrándome a mis amigos esperando por mí. Les sonreí y me apuré a llegar a su lado.

-Hey Bella, ¿Cómo estás? –Me saludó Ben.

-Bien –Contesté sonriendo a la vez que asentía con la cabeza.

-¿Un buen despertar? –Comento Mike- ¿Y sabes cómo podría mejorar el día? –Me preguntó. Rodé los ojos imaginando la respuesta –Saliendo esta noche a cenar conmigo.

-Gracias pero no –Le guiñé un ojo y Jessica le dio un codazo a su novio. Que era el mismísimo Mike.

-¿Qué pasa? –Se encogió de hombros –Sé que ella nunca aceptará una invitación de mi parte –Se defendió cuando su novia le regañó. Me pareció una escena muy divertida.

-Vamos a llegar tarde a clase chicos –Les avisé. Y todos nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas clases.

Entré a mi primera clase junto con Jessica. Nos tocaba literatura.

-Oye Jess, no se lo tengas en cuenta, ya sabes que lo hace por fastidiar –Le dije en tono serio a mi amiga. Ella asintió lentamente y sonrió.

-Lo sé, pero siempre dudo, puede que en algún momento alguien aceptará su respuesta y me dejará –Me confesó triste tragando saliva.

Le abracé antes de que el profesor entrara y le susurré:

-No te preocupes, yo estaré allí para patear el trasero de cualquiera, y además, él te ama, nunca te dejaría por otra.

Sus ojos brillaron por un momento, y volvió a sonreír sin rastro alguno de tristeza.

Terminamos rápido la clase, y nos dirigimos a gimnasia, la peor asignatura que podía tener una persona como yo. Estaba harta de caerme todo el rato. Además, me sentía un poco acosada por Edward Cullen, porque no dejaba de mirarme en toda la clase, ya que la compartía con él.

Esa clase y la de biología, la compartía con él.

Esperé que se pasara rápido.

¿Dije rápido?

Fue todo lo contrario.

La hora más larga y más infernal que había pasado hasta ahora.

Y lo peor de todo era que Edward me miraba mucho más que de costumbre. Y eso me asustaba, él tenía una mirada de pena y preocupación.

No es que no me gustara Edward, porque la verdad me parecía muy guapo, pero no era de las que solo miraban por el físico, por lo que no le presté mucha atención al contrario las demás chicas de este colegio. Ellas se lo comían con la mirada.

Para mí una persona debe ser más que un rostro bonito.

Y aunque él tuviera una mirada dorada intensa y sexy, su cabello desordenado y la sonrisa más perfecta que haya visto en mi vida, si no tenía algo de inteligencia, no me interesaba.

Además, nunca había establecido palabra con él. Él y sus hermanos se marginaban.

Gemí cuando me caí al suelo intentando coger el balón que me habían lanzado. Me raspé la rodilla y los ojos se me aguaron. Escocía mucho.

A unos metros vi a Edward mirándome con una mirada preocupada en su rostro y con la intención de venir hacia mí.

Me levanté rápido y me fui al vestuario, ya que todos estaban recogiendo.

Me cambié de ropa y salí hacia la cafetería donde ya estaban mis pocos amigos en la mesa de siempre. Compré un sándwich y una botellita de limón y me dirigí hacia la mesa.

-Ya sé escuchan rumores de cómo Isabella Patosa Swan se ha vuelto a caer en gimnasia –Me gritó Eric. Yo me sonrojé y me encogí de hombros.

-Eso ya no es novedad –Repliqué sentándome con una sonrisa avergonzada.

-Desde luego que no, pero eso no quita que sea gracioso verte intentar golpear un balón y cayéndote al suelo sin rozarle siquiera –Me guiñó un ojo.

Yo puse los ojos en blanco y entrelacé mis dedos en mi pelo, jugueteando.

-Ya vienen hacia aquí Jessica y Mike discutiendo otra vez –susurró Angela.

Vi como Mike iba a la cola a por la comida y Jessica se acercó a nosotros.

-¿Estás bien? –Le pregunté.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y vi un atisbo de sonrisa.

-Lo mejor de todo son las reconciliaciones –Me susurró.

No puedo evitar soltar una carcajada ante sus palabras. Era Jessica.

Nos apuramos para terminar la comida, ya que con tanta charla se nos hizo un poco tarde.

Ahora me tocaba biología, y era la única clase que no compartía con ningún amigo.

Ya llegaba unos minutos tarde y entré sin llamar y sin hacer ruido para evitar una mirada fulminadora por parte del profesor.

Cuando estaba entrando me vibró el móvil y antes de ir a mi asiento abrí el mensaje.

No escuché absolutamente nada.

Ni si quiera el ruido que hizo el móvil al caerse al suelo.

Tenía los ojos anegados de lágrimas y mi respiración era entrecortada, mi pulso iba acelerado y notaba como empezaba a marearme.

Levanté mi mirada y solo fui consciente de la mirada de excesa preocupación de Edward.

Salí de allí lo antes posible y me metí en el baño y vomite todo lo que había comido.

Mi cuerpo temblaba y cerré los ojos e intenté tranquilizarme.

No podía ser.

¿Qué había hecho yo? ¿Esto era una broma? Porque no tenía gracia.

Escuché como abrían la puerta del baño y yo me levanté para lavarme la boca.

Unos fuertes y tiernos brazos me rodearon. Yo sólo pude sollozar contra ese pecho fuerte.

-Bebé, yo cuidaré de ti –Escuché la voz de Edward suave, dándome pequeños besos por el tope de la cabeza.

-Dime que se trata de una broma- Le susurré ansiosa mirándole a los ojos.

-Yo te protegeré –Se limitó a decir. Y yo sentí que el mundo se me derrumbaba.

-¿Qué está pasando Edward? –Le musité antes de dejar mi mente en blanco por unas horas.

.

.

.

.

Me desperté y sentí como algo crujía bajo de mí. Abrí los ojos lentamente y miré a mí alrededor, por un momento parecí desconcertada, pero los recuerdos me golpearon tan fuerte que no pude evitar que se me parará el corazón por unos segundos.

Reconocí la habitación del hospital por mis múltiples visitas que me habían llevado a este lugar durante mis 18 años de vida.

El recuerdo de la fotografía en la pantalla de mi móvil dolía.

En aquella foto se veía a mis padres en la cama, con los ojos cerrados, sin vida, lleno de sangre por todas partes, con sus expresiones de dolor y posturas algo incómodas.

Sollocé.

Una mano agarraba fuertemente la mía. Y escuché un susurró.

-Perdóname mi amor, tuve que hacerlo para poder estar juntos.

_Edward._

* * *

**Hola.**

**Esto es el resultado de volver a casa después de la uni, después de un día agotador, y prácticas aburridas. Espero que os guste.**

**Se trata de two shoots. Ya tengo la otra parte escrita, cuando pueda la subo, que será dentro de unos días.**

**#M.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamier: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo simplemente me divierto jugando con ellos.**

**Summari:** Bella, lejos de tener un día normal, tiene el día más angustioso de su vida. ¿Por qué ese chico de ojos dorados la mira con preocupación? ¿Es que acaso él será el causante?

* * *

**EL AMOR HACE DAÑO.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

_Edward._

Esa voz era la de él. Lo sabía.

No estaba segura de lo que hubiera dicho hubiera sido la verdad, seguro que se trataba de una clase de broma muy pesada.

Estaba segura de que cuando llegara a casa Reneé me abrazaría con uno de sus abrazos fuertes y asfixiantes mientras mi padre decía que me soltara o acabaría ahogándome.

Abrí los ojos.

-¿Qué?- Susurré.

-Mi amor –Exclamó aliviado –Por fin despiertas –Me besó en la cabeza y me miró con la mirada más dulce del mundo.

-No, no –Rechacé –Te he escuchado Edward… ¿Lo que has dicho es verdad? –Pregunté ansiosa, jadeando. La maquina a la cual estaba unida empezó a pitar más seguido, siguiendo los latidos de mi corazón.

-Tranquilízate Bella –Murmuró –No te agites, te pondrás peor.

_¿Qué?_

No entendía nada. Y estaba empezando a sentir que me faltaba el aire. Necesitaba respirar para poder mantener la mente en blanco.

-Dime que no es verdad –Grité llorando, perdiendo todos los estribos y mandando a la mierda toda mi tranquilidad. Necesitaba respuestas, y las necesitaba ahora.

-Carlisle –Gritó Edward al ver que yo no me tranquilizaba.

Sentí que me faltaba el aire, y empecé a jadear en busca de un poco de ese elemento esencial que tanto necesitaba ahora. Me llevé las manos al corazón y lo apreté con fuerza mientras suplicaba que fuera todo un sueño.

En ese momento entró un señor rubio, que me inyecto algo en el tubo y por el cable de la intravenosa.

Poco a poco se me cerraron los ojos, dejando mi cuerpo inerte por unas horas.

.

.

.

Sentí unas manos frías apretando las mías, y abrí los ojos rápidamente, algo desorientada.

Lo primero que mis ojos miraron, fueron otro par de ojos dorados con resplandores negros, que le daban un aspecto algo espeluznante. Parpadeé algo desconcertada.

Y lo recordé todo.

Me quité las agujas de mis brazos, salí de la incómoda cama, y me vestí con la ropa que estaba plegada al lado de una silla con las piernas temblando.

-Vuelve a la cama, amor –Suplicó Edward.

Me estremecí.

-No me llames así –Le respondí fría. No me importaba que me viera desnuda en este momento, tenía cosas más importantes de las cuales preocuparme.

Cuando acabé de vestirme, salí disparada, pero algo me impidió la salida.

-Suéltame –Le gruñí.

Me miró por unos instantes. No supe lo que vio en mis ojos, que me soltó al cabo de unos minutos y me dejó marchar.

Salí rápidamente del hospital y me dirigí a mi casa. No estaba muy lejos, pero aún así corrí para llegar antes y comprobar mi desgracia con mis propios ojos.

La puerta de casa estaba igual que siempre, cerrada y pasada con las llaves.

Abrí despacio, y todo estaba sumergido en silencio. Me dio un escalofrío por la imagen de mi casa a oscuras y silenciosa. Subí las escaleras y cuando llegué a la habitación de mis padres, con temor abrí la puerta.

Grité, desgarrándome por dentro.

Me quería morir.

Mi padre estaba de costado en la cama mirando en dirección a mi madre, tumbado, con el cuerpo lleno de sangre, en cambio mi madre estaba tumbada hacia arriba, con el corazón perforado por el bastón metálico de su padre.

Mi cuerpo cayó al suelo, sollozando, y temblando como no lo había hecho en mi vida.

-Lo siento tanto cariño –Dijo una voz aterciopelada detrás de mí.

-¿Qué lo sientes? –Me volví hacia él llorando y sentí como la ira invadía mi cuerpo poco a poco.

-Yo no quería, pero tuve que hacerlo –Me dijo con una mirada herida –Yo nunca haría algo para dañarte. Nunca.

-Ya veo –Señalé a mis padres muertos en la cama. Todo me dolía demasiado.

-Cariño, ellos no iban a dejarme convertirte en lo que soy –Susurró mirándome con sus ojos dorados- Estás muy enferma, y si no hago algo pronto morirás- Respondió con una mueca de dolor.

-Ese es mi problema, no el tuyo –Le repliqué.

Me levanté y me dirigí hacia él, golpeado su pecho su pecho frío con fuerza. Mis manos y muñecas dolían, pero ya no atenía a razones.

-Eres un desgraciado –Le grité enfurecida.

-No iba a dejar que te murieras de leucemia –Gritó él- Ni si quiera has querido hacer las sesiones de quiroterapia.

-¿Cómo ibas a hacerlo? ¡No me conoces! –Exclamé.

-Si lo hago –Replicó.

-Hasta ahora, nunca hemos hablado, apenas nos veíamos, solo eres un extraño para mí -.

-Te he estado observando todos estos años, te he escuchado hablar miles de veces, yo te conozco más de lo que crees –Me sujetó fuertemente por los brazos, impidiendo que me hiciera más daño a mí misma.

-Ya basta –Gruñó y me besó.

Con todas mis fuerzas intenté alejarme de él, pero no pude. Al final cedí cuando sus labios suaves, se abrieron paso y me obligó a responder sus movimientos. Pasó sus brazos por mi cintura, ciñéndome a él, y yo puse mis manos en su pecho. Me dejé llevar durante unos segundos, pero recuperé la cordura y con toda la fuerza lo aparté de mí.

Ahora lo odiaba más que antes. No iba a someterme por nada. Él me había llevado al infierno, y nunca se lo perdonaría. Jamás dejaría que me tocara otra vez.

Sacudí mi cuerpo de forma brusca, la habitación giraba, me sentía muy mareada y debilitándome cada vez más.

Sólo quería que me llevaran junto a mis padres, y nada más me importaba.

Empecé a toser.

¿Cómo había cambiado mi vida desde esta mañana? Yo no sabía qué hacer y dejé que mi propia tos me ahogara y me llevará a otro mundo. Pero no tuve tanta suerte.

Los gritos de Edward se hicieron cada vez más fuertes, y deseé poder desprenderme de él para siempre. Y supe que en ese momento mi vida ya no valía nada, ya que esos seres que tanto quería ya no estaban a mi lado.

_Y fue cuando decidí dejar de luchar._

Ya no me importaba nada.

Mi cuerpo se sentía cansado y mi mente ya no estaba por la labor de seguir con vida. Todo era demasiado doloroso y reciente para que pudiera recuperarme.

Y dejé de pensar, dejé de moverme y sentí que ya había llegado el fin de mi vida, pero no supe lo lejos que estaba de eso.

.

.

.

.

Me encontraba sentada en el tejado de mi antigua casa, la noche estaba demasiado oscura y miles de horrores ocurrían por todo el mundo.

Suspiré y me ovillé aún más contra mis piernas.

Esta no era la vida que quería.

Recordé todo el dolor que pasé hace treinta años, en esta misma casa. Sacudí mi cabeza, me negaba a pensar y sufrir otra vez por eso.

Salté desde el tejado y aterricé suavemente sobre el césped de la parte trasera de la casa. Y no me sorprendí cuando escuché su voz.

-Aquí estabas –Susurró con voz suave él.

Me volteé hacia su persona y le fulminé con la mirada.

-Déjame sola –Le dije y salí corriendo, pensando en mi próxima parada.

Odiaba a Edward, él me había condenado a la inmortalidad de por vida, haciéndome sufrir por todo lo que pasó, no me dejó morir en su momento por su propio egoísmo. Y aquí me hallaba yo, intentando convertir su vida en un infierno como él había convertido la mía. Si yo no iba a tener mi muerte jamás, él no me iba a tener a mí.

Dolor por dolor, egoísmo por egoísmo, y mal por mal.

* * *

**Sí. Terminé. Hasta yo me sorprendí con este final. Dejé que Edward fuera el malo.**

**Espero que os guste. Y nada.**

**Puede que algunas esa frase última os suene de un anime, pero está algo cambiada. En realidad dice así, "uña por uña, diente por diente y mal por mal". **

**#M.**


End file.
